Text Emphasis
Text emphasis can be used when renaming items, creating descriptions, in regular chat or when sending tells, or in many other cases where a text box is presented for input (although not all cases!) Please note, due to wiki automatically formatting any commands contained within these symbols < >, below in descriptions they will be displayed with spaces between them. When using in game, do not put spaces. Basic styles Text can be italicized by using < i > at the start of the text you want in italics and < /i > at the end of it. Bold is similiar, except the letter b is used. < b > and < /b > Colours Text can be given a different colour (although some game mechanics can override this) by using the < C=''color'' > and < /C > tags. This by doing this < C=red >This is red< /C > i can produce: This is red Comprehensive list can be found here: (Credits to http://www.worldofalthea.talktalk.net/colours.htm?showpage=true the website is about to go down, so we've copy pasted it here) NWN2_Colors.2da provided by Shir'le E. Illios Name Color Black White AliceBlue #F0F8FF AliceBlue AliceBlue AntiqueWhite #FAEBD7 AntiqueWhite AntiqueWhite Aqua #00FFFF Aqua Aqua Aquamarine #7FFFD4 Aquamarine Aquamarine Azure #F0FFFF Azure Azure Beige #F5F5DC Beige Beige Bisque #FFE4C4 Bisque Bisque Black #000000 Black Black BlanchedAlmond #FFEBCD BlanchedAlmond BlanchedAlmond Blue #0000FF Blue Blue BlueViolet #8A2BE2 BlueViolet BlueViolet Brown #A52A2A Brown Brown BurlyWood #DEB887 BurlyWood BurlyWood CadetBlue #5F9EA0 CadetBlue CadetBlue Chartreuse #7FFF00 Chartreuse Chartreuse Chocolate #D2691E Chocolate Chocolate Coral #FF7F50 Coral Coral CornflowerBlue #6495ED CornflowerBlue CornflowerBlue Cornsilk #FFF8DC Cornsilk Cornsilk Crimson #DC143C Crimson Crimson Cyan #00FFFF Cyan Cyan DarkBlue #00008B DarkBlue DarkBlue DarkCyan #008B8B DarkCyan DarkCyan DarkGoldenRod #B8860B DarkGoldenRod DarkGoldenRod DarkGray #A9A9A9 DarkGray DarkGray DarkGreen #006400 DarkGreen DarkGreen DarkKhaki #BDB76B DarkKhaki DarkKhaki DarkMagenta #8B008B DarkMagenta DarkMagenta DarkOliveGreen #556B2F DarkOliveGreen DarkOliveGreen DarkOrange #FF8C00 DarkOrange DarkOrange DarkOrchid #9932CC DarkOrchid DarkOrchid DarkRed #8B0000 DarkRed DarkRed DarkSalmon #E9967A DarkSalmon DarkSalmon DarkSeaGreen #8FBC8F DarkSeaGreen DarkSeaGreen DarkSlateBlue #483D8B DarkSlateBlue DarkSlateBlue DarkSlateGray #2F4F4F DarkSlateGray DarkSlateGray DarkTurquoise #00CED1 DarkTurquoise DarkTurquoise DarkViolet #9400D3 DarkViolet DarkViolet DeepPink #FF1493 DeepPink DeepPink DeepSkyBlue #00BFFF DeepSkyBlue DeepSkyBlue DimGray #696969 DimGray DimGray DodgerBlue #1E90FF DodgerBlue DodgerBlue Feldspar #D19275 Feldspar Feldspar FireBrick #B22222 FireBrick FireBrick FloralWhite #FFFAF0 FloralWhite FloralWhite ForestGreen #228B22 ForestGreen ForestGreen Fuchsia #FF00FF Fuchsia Fuchsia Gainsboro #DCDCDC Gainsboro Gainsboro GhostWhite #F8F8FF GhostWhite GhostWhite Gold #FFD700 Gold Gold GoldenRod #DAA520 GoldenRod GoldenRod Gray #808080 Gray Gray Green #008000 Green Green GreenYellow #ADFF2F GreenYellow GreenYellow HoneyDew #F0FFF0 HoneyDew HoneyDew HotPink #FF69B4 HotPink HotPink IndianRed #CD5C5C IndianRed IndianRed Indigo #4B0082 Indigo Indigo Ivory #FFFFF0 Ivory Ivory Khaki #F0E68C Khaki Khaki Lavender #E6E6FA Lavender Lavender LavenderBlush #FFF0F5 LavenderBlush LavenderBlush LawnGreen #7CFC00 LawnGreen LawnGreen LemonChiffon #FFFACD LemonChiffon LemonChiffon LightBlue #ADD8E6 LightBlue LightBlue LightCoral #F08080 LightCoral LightCoral LightCyan #E0FFFF LightCyan LightCyan LightGoldenRodYellow #FAFAD2 LightGoldenRodYellow LightGoldenRodYellow LightGrey #D3D3D3 LightGrey LightGrey LightGreen #90EE90 LightGreen LightGreen LightPink #FFB6C1 LightPink LightPink LightSalmon #FFA07A LightSalmon LightSalmon LightSeaGreen #20B2AA LightSeaGreen LightSeaGreen LightSkyBlue #87CEFA LightSkyBlue LightSkyBlue LightSlateBlue #8470FF LightSlateBlue LightSlateBlue LightSlateGray #778899 LightSlateGray LightSlateGray LightSteelBlue #B0C4DE LightSteelBlue LightSteelBlue LightYellow #FFFFE0 LightYellow LightYellow Lime #00FF00 Lime Lime LimeGreen #32CD32 LimeGreen LimeGreen Linen #FAF0E6 Linen Linen Magenta #FF00FF Magenta Magenta Maroon #800000 Maroon Maroon MediumAquaMarine #66CDAA MediumAquaMarine MediumAquaMarine MediumBlue #0000CD MediumBlue MediumBlue MediumOrchid #BA55D3 MediumOrchid MediumOrchid MediumPurple #9370D8 MediumPurple MediumPurple MediumSeaGreen #3CB371 MediumSeaGreen MediumSeaGreen MediumSlateBlue #7B68EE MediumSlateBlue MediumSlateBlue MediumSpringGreen #00FA9A MediumSpringGreen MediumSpringGreen MediumTurquoise #48D1CC MediumTurquoise MediumTurquoise MediumVioletRed #C71585 MediumVioletRed MediumVioletRed MidnightBlue #191970 MidnightBlue MidnightBlue MintCream #F5FFFA MintCream MintCream MistyRose #FFE4E1 MistyRose MistyRose Moccasin #FFE4B5 Moccasin Moccasin NavajoWhite #FFDEAD NavajoWhite NavajoWhite Navy #000080 Navy Navy OldLace #FDF5E6 OldLace OldLace Olive #808000 Olive Olive OliveDrab #6B8E23 OliveDrab OliveDrab Orange #FFA500 Orange Orange OrangeRed #FF4500 OrangeRed OrangeRed Orchid #DA70D6 Orchid Orchid PaleGoldenRod #EEE8AA PaleGoldenRod PaleGoldenRod PaleGreen #98FB98 PaleGreen PaleGreen PaleTurquoise #AFEEEE PaleTurquoise PaleTurquoise PaleVioletRed #D87093 PaleVioletRed PaleVioletRed PapayaWhip #FFEFD5 PapayaWhip PapayaWhip PeachPuff #FFDAB9 PeachPuff PeachPuff Peru #CD853F Peru Peru Pink #FFC0CB Pink Pink Plum #DDA0DD Plum Plum PowderBlue #B0E0E6 PowderBlue PowderBlue Purple #800080 Purple Purple Red #FF0000 Red Red RosyBrown #BC8F8F RosyBrown RosyBrown SaddleBrown #8B4513 SaddleBrown SaddleBrown Salmon #FA8072 Salmon Salmon SandyBrown #F4A460 SandyBrown SandyBrown SeaGreen #2E8B57 SeaGreen SeaGreen SeaShell #FFF5EE SeaShell SeaShell Sienna #A0522D Sienna Sienna Silver #C0C0C0 Silver Silver SkyBlue #87CEEB SkyBlue SkyBlue SlateBlue #6A5ACD SlateBlue SlateBlue SlateGray #708090 SlateGray SlateGray Snow #FFFAFA Snow Snow SpringGreen #00FF7F SpringGreen SpringGreen SteelBlue #4682B4 SteelBlue SteelBlue Tan #D2B48C Tan Tan Teal #008080 Teal Teal Thistle #D8BFD8 Thistle Thistle Tomato #FF6347 Tomato Tomato Turquoise #40E0D0 Turquoise Turquoise Violet #EE82EE Violet Violet VioletRed #D02090 VioletRed VioletRed Wheat #F5DEB3 Wheat Wheat White #FFFFFF White White WhiteSmoke #F5F5F5 WhiteSmoke WhiteSmoke Yellow #FFFF00 Yellow Yellow YellowGreen #9ACD32 YellowGreen YellowGreen Text #C0C0C0 Text Text TextPositive #0DFEF8 TextPositive TextPositive TextNegative #FB2D2D TextNegative TextNegative TextNeutral #DEDEDE TextNeutral TextNeutral ItemUseable #FFFFFF ItemUseable ItemUseable ItemNotUseable #FF0000 ItemNotUseable ItemNotUseable Unidentified #00FFFF Unidentified Unidentified HotbarText #BCBCBC HotbarText HotbarText HotbarDisabled #666666 HotbarDisabled HotbarDisabled HotbarItmNoUse #FF0000 HotbarItmNoUse HotbarItmNoUse Automatic text coloring Click the Colored Text button in PC Tools to toggle automatic text coloring for messages that your character sends. Automatic coloring applies to *emote text* or (( OOC text )). This setting is remembered on a per-character basis. Category:Game Mechanics